


Thief

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dark Peter Hale, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Sadism, Scent Kink, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Underwear Kink, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 4 - SpankingCuriousCat Anon Prompt: Hey, not for sure if this is up your alley,  but what about stiles stealing underwear from Peter's hamper until his out but the one's he's wearing. When he goes over to stiles' to catching him in the act, he lets him use the ones he's wearing right then. Again, this may not be up your alley,  but i thought i'd try





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A small note - while this is completely not negotiated, it is implied that consent is given after the fact. HOWEVER, it's not explicitly stated anywhere and can be interpreted to be coerced consent and force the entire time. Please take care of yourself if that might trigger you and do not read this.

Peter still had his towel wrapped around his waist as he opened his dresser, eyes narrowing at the distinct lack of underwear inside of it. He’d just done his laundry yesterday but somehow he hadn’t realized that he didn’t have any to put away. He stared at the pair he’d stripped off just before his shower before huffing in annoyance and slipping them back on, grimacing at wearing the same pair again. He dressed quickly after that before storming down the stairs and out of the loft, ignoring his nephew’s yell asking where he was going. He’d let this nonsense go on long enough, if his empty drawer was any sort of indication.

He was careful to keep to the shadows as he made his way toward the sheriff’s house - no reason to alert anyone to where he was or where he was going. Scaling the tree was...distasteful, but effective. He crouched just outside the open window, unsurprised that Stiles was too preoccupied to notice anyone creeping up on him. The kid did have a remarkable lack of instinct when it came to the pack - even if Peter was only tangentially part of it. It worked in his favor though, as he watched the boy hold a pair of Peter’s soiled underwear up to his face, audibly huffing them as he stroked his cock. Peter smirked in the darkness, taking care not to let his eyes flash in excitement. He couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome than catching Stiles in the act, naked as the day he was born, what seemed like miles of creamy flesh on display. 

Peter was through the window and yanking Stiles into place before the boy could even squawk out his surprise, and it didn’t take much effort at all. In the blink of an eye he was seated on the bed, Stiles spread over his lap, belly down. Peter had shoved the dirty underwear in Stiles’ mouth and was using one hand to keep it in place, the other prickling claws at the back of the boy’s neck as he held him down. He could hear the frantic beat of Stiles’ heart, taste the edges of fear beginning to roll off the boy, felt his own lips twist up in a smile at the scent.

“Now Stiles, I think I’ve indulged you enough. Stop squirming, you brought this on yourself.” Peter let’s his claws dig in just a little harder, smile growing when Stiles stills his movements. “Imagine my surprise and chagrin when I stepped out of the shower and realized that all of my underwear had disappeared, the only pair that was left was the dirty ones I’d taken off. Can you believe I had to put dirty clothes back on my clean body?”

Stiles was shaking slightly under Peter’s hands, and he eased some of the pressure off the boy’s neck.

“I loathe being dirty, Stiles. Loathe it. But I knew where I needed to go to find it.” Stiles stills completely again, even his frantic breaths stopping. “Did you think I was unaware of your thievery? Come on Stiles, you should know better than that. You can’t slip inside of a wolf’s den without him smelling that you were there. And thieves need to be punished.”

Stiles’ heart thunders again in his chest, the sharp scent of fear quickly filling the room.

“Oh, don’t worry pet. I’ve come up with a solution that I think we’ll both enjoy. Do you want to hear it?” Peter releases his claws completely, allowing for a small measure of movement, and Stiles shakes his head in the negative. “No? Would you rather I let everyone know what you’ve been doing lately?” That earns a much more frantic head shake from Stiles and Peter smirks to himself. “Then you would like to hear my solution.”

Peter doesn’t pose it as a question, just tightens his grip again and leans down until he’s closer to Stiles’ ear, letting the darkness inside of him slip into his voice.

“Naughty thieves deserve a spanking. One slap for every pair of underwear that’s gone missing. Do you know how many pairs you’ve taken?” Stiles’ head barely shifts in the negative, but it’s enough. “Fifteen, including the pair in your mouth. Now, reach back and pull those pretty cheeks apart for Uncle Peter.”

Stiles tries to talk then, words muffled against the cotton in his mouth and body bucking, but Peter just pushes the cloth in deeper, lets his claws slide back out and apply pressure. It takes a minute before Stiles calms, his movements slowing and the attempts at words dying off. His heart is still rabbit-fast, his fear palpable, but all that does is make Peter hard in his pants. He does hope Stiles can feel his erection pressing up into his belly. Peter waits, and slowly Stiles begins reaching back with slightly trembling hands, grips his own asscheeks and pulls them apart slightly.

“Oh Stiles, you can do better than that. Spread those wide for me, let me see your little hole.” Peter can see the bright red flush that spreads over Stiles’ skin as he complies. “Now, I’m going to release your neck for this, do you think you can be a good boy and stay here? I promise, you won’t like it if I have to put you back into position.” Peter’s hand lifts off, hovering, ready to clamp back down, but Stiles just makes a choked noise and nods his head in agreement. “Good.”

Peter directs his attention to Stiles’ ass, the creamy globes, pale skin broken up by dots of darker moles. He traces his fingers over a few, relishing the way it makes Stiles shift minutely. He draws his hand back up to his mouth, quickly wets his fingers and thumb, and then trails them up the cleft, over Stiles’ dusky hole. He rubs over it with more intent, not breaching it, but applying enough pressure to feel when Stiles’ hips twitch against him, the boy’s cock starting to fatten back up. He rubs soothing circles with his dampened fingers before lifting off again, watching the slight arch to Stiles’ ass as he tries to chase the touch. Peter laughs darkly before his hand arcs down, middle three fingers held tight together as they deliver a stinging slap directly to Stiles’ hole, making the boy cry out behind his underwear gag.

“One down, fourteen more to go.” Stiles shifts, squirming as if to get away, fingers going slack on his cheeks, so Peter roughly pushes the tip of a finger just past his rim. “Ah ah ah, what did we agree to Stiles? Fifteen slaps for your naughty behavior, or I tell everyone that you like to steal the underwear of a man old enough to be your father. You can take them with grace and it will only hurt a little, or you can make me hold you in place for them. Up to you.” Peter’s voice has gone sharp, the crazy he’d never gotten rid of slipping back in, and between that and his finger, Stiles stills completely again.

“That’s what I thought. Pull your cheeks apart again, I can’t aim with them like this.” Stiles does and the next slap comes fast and hard, rocking Stiles in his lap. Peter counts after each one, raining down a few more before he spits on Stiles’ hole, spreading the wet around, knowing it adds to the sharpness of each hit on such a sensitive area. He gets up to ten slaps before he decides to take a little break.

“Still with me pet?” Stiles’ breathing had gone ragged, but he hadn’t tried to get away again and his grip on his ass hadn’t slacked. Peter waits for him to nod before he focuses his gaze back on the boy’s hole, enjoying how red it was now. He spit on it again, but instead of resuming his slaps, he took the time to glide his fingers around gently, enjoying the hitches in Stiles’ breath every time his fingers caught on the abused rim. He let one claw out and gently trailed it around, careful not to cause any cuts, but enjoying the way it scraped at the flesh, leaving white lines in its wake as he slid it further down and around before putting it away, using his palm to cup Stiles’ balls in his hand briefly before reaching just that little bit more and finding the boy’s cock.

Peter wasn’t at all surprised to find it half-hard, the tip slick with dribbles of pre. He’d known of course, had been able to smell the growing arousal as it mingled with the fear and the pain. Had been able to hear the way Stiles had begun to suck at the soiled underwear in his mouth, was able to smell the faint hints of shame and embarrassment when he’d begun to do it. Peter spends a few minutes smearing the precum around and over Stiles’ cock, tightens his grip just this side of painful and begins to stroke, going until Stiles is fully hard, his hips shifting slightly in Peter’s grip as he chases the sensation of fucking into something tight and hot. It makes it all the more startling when Peter yanks his hand away and quickly slaps at Stiles’ hole harder than before, making him scream behind the makeshift gag, back bowing.

“Eleven. Just four more to go. Can you take it pet?” He gives Stiles a minute to answer, to come back to himself from the shock of the renewed pain, and he cannot help but smile widely when Stiles nods his head and his hands spread his cheeks farther, the strain on his skin evident. “Good.”

Peter doesn’t waste any time, raises his arm and drops it down as hard and fast as he can four times in quick succession, watching Stiles fight to keep his body still even as each slap sounds loudly in the room, followed by another scream behind the underwear gag. As soon as he’s done the last one, Peter is lifting and turning Stiles, yanking the underwear from his mouth even as he puts him on his knees in front of the bed, face almost smashed into Peter’s crotch.

“That was very good. Maybe next time I’ll kiss it better for you, but we can’t go spoiling you completely on your first punishment. Not if we want the lesson to sink in. You can have a little treat though, before you go and gather up all of my missing underwear. I won’t leave you with nothing at all - so if you can get me off through the pair I have on,you can keep them until the next laundry day. Understood?” Peter’s amazed when he gets his entire speech out without interruption, but only before he focuses on Stiles’ eyes and see the way they’ve dilated and almost glazed over. Stiles is in there, but he’s gone floaty. Not that Peter really cares. He keeps a grip in Stiles’ hair and uses his free hand to undo his pants and shove them out of the way, watching with a smirk when Stiles licks his lips, eyes fixed firmly to the bulge in Peter’s underwear.

“Open your mouth, start sucking.” He doesn’t wait for Stiles to get with the program before he pulls his face in against his crotch, practically smothering the boy in it. It doesn’t matter though, Stiles doesn’t waste any time at all in dragging his mouth open, covering the bulge and beginning to suck on it, spit soaking through the material faster than Peter expected. “If only I’d known how cock-hungry you were, I would’ve been here sooner. Can’t blame you for stealing my underwear I guess, not when it’s the closest you could get to choking on my cock.”

Stiles whines deep in his throat, shifting up higher on his knees and sucking even harder, mouth and tongue pushing against the material and hunting for Peter’s cockhead to lavish attention directly on it through the cloth. It feels good, Peter won’t lie, but he doesn’t think it’ll come anywhere close to enough to actually get him off. He’ll let the boy try for awhile longer and then he’ll make a disappointed face and tell Stiles they’ll come up with some other way to pay Peter back later. Before it gets that far though, he hears the quiet whimpers Stiles begins to let out, feels the way the boy is rocking against his legs. He glances down and realizes Stiles has straddled one leg, is rubbing his leaking cock against it, and that his hands are behind himself. 

When Peter leans over the boy to see what’s happening, he can’t help the low moan he lets out, followed by the wash of come that he honestly didn’t think would happen while he was blown through his underwear. Because Stiles has one hand pulling one of his cheeks away, the other is alternating between lightly slapping at his definitely swollen asshole and pushing a fingertip inside himself dry. The sight is enough to get him off, knowing that Stiles is enjoying the pain Peter put him through, that he wants more of it. And once he’s come down, he finally addresses Stiles.

“Well, I didn’t think that was a real possibility, but you’ve earned your prize. You’ll go wash all of mine that you have here and when they’re clean and I have a fresh pair to wear, I’ll give you these. But, if you want me to play with your needy little slaphole while you do that, I want to see you get yourself off just how you are right now. I never did like it when dogs humped my leg, but I can certainly see the appeal of having a naughty little boy do it.” Peter sees the way Stiles flushes harder at his words, smells the renewed embarrassment, but Stiles just scoots closer, starts humping Peter’s leg with more purpose. It drives him to reach down around the boy, help hold his cheeks open, push his own thick, dry finger inside while Stiles focuses on slapping at his rim. It doesn’t take the boy long to get off as he ruts, and Peter only makes a small face at the sudden wetness against his calf.

“Mmm, I think we’re going to have a lot of fun together, you and I.” Stiles still seems somewhat dazed so Peter just moves away, stripping off his clothes and piling them in Stiles’ arms before snapping his fingers in his face. “Time for you to gather up the rest of my stolen underwear and put all of this in the wash. Don’t worry, I left today’s pair out for your secret fetish needs.” Stiles seems to come back to himself more at that, flushing again and mouth screwing up as if to argue, so Peter just darts forward, slams their mouths together and shoves his tongue against Stiles, cutting off whatever he was going to say. He’s not surprised when Stiles almost melts into the kiss after a few stiff seconds. He lets it go on for nearly a minute before drawing back, tipping his forehead against Stiles. “Don’t you want to keep being my good boy?”

It takes a second, takes Stiles stepping back, face tilted away, unable to meet Peter’s eyes, but he nods, just barely, and whispers out a tiny ‘yes’ before he stoops, still naked, and gathers Peter’s clothes back up from where he’d dropped them. Peter watches as Stiles shifts them to one arm and moves to his closet, a faint trace of guilt radiating off of him as he reaches into a back corner and digs out the other 14 missing pairs of underwear to match the soiled ones he’d had in his mouth just a little while before, and then he’s slipping out of the room and downstairs. Peter hears the washer being opened and lays back on Stiles’ bed, making himself comfortable for the wait, and all the while his mind is spinning and tripping over all of the things he’s ever wanted to do to Stiles, excited at the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
